Keeping Guard Over Her
by AvatarSS20
Summary: You are walking home from the guild and things start to go awry just before you get home. Reader x Mystogan! (I'm sorry if it sucks, it's my first oneshot. Tell me if it really stinks lol)


_Italics_: thoughts

Underline: the note

* * *

It was a pretty chilly night in Magnolia, the wind was howling and snow was threatening to fall. You were walking home from the guild after having a few too many drinks with Cana, "Man, I wish I had my jacket with me" you mumble. Your arms are freezing so you bring them close to your body in an attempt to warm yourself. This morning, Gray "lost" his clothes so he took your jacket in order to cover himself. Except he misplaced your jacket. You giggle about this situation out loud. As you round a corner through a "scarier" part of town,you begin to feel as if something was wrong. You turn around and look behind you quick, "Hmm, maybe it's just my imagination. Or it's probably the wind..." You're so close to home, it's just another five blocks down the street. "Hey there, chickie."

jacket with me" you mumble. Your arms are freezing so you bring them close to your body in an attempt to warm yourself. This morning, Gray "lost" his clothes so he took your jacket in order to cover himself. Except he misplaced your jacket. You giggle about this situation out loud. As you round a corner through a "scarier" part of town,you begin to feel as if something was wrong. You turn around and look behind you quick, "Hmm, maybe it's just my imagination. Or it's probably the wind..." You're so close to home, it's just another five blocks down the street. "Hey there, chickie."

A voice emanates from an alley. You are to shocked to move. "Wanna come over here and warm up, baby?" He calls to you. You quickly shake your head and try to run away. "Hehehe now, that isn't gonna work, sweet heart. I've been awfully lonely. Why not come home with me huh?" "Oh please, I'd never even think about spending a night with someone as crude and... Um... Just plain disgusting as you." You reply with such an icy tone that even Erza would cringe. This man did but, that didn't stop him," Ooh someone's a bit feisty tonight. Keep it up and I'll punish you like the bad girl you are when we get home." He threatened.

By this point you are terrified, if your body was capable of moving, your knees would be past knocking. However, your eye lids are drooping. Strangely enough, your captor is starting to slur his words too. "Well now, let's go, babe. I'm ready to get in a bed." "N-no! Please let me go, help!" You try to scream but it isn't as loud as you had man in the shadows just laughs at you. Suddenly, you see two orbs behind the man, brown ones surrounded by a mask. The intensity of the eyes makes you shiver. They held an emotion that you couldn't quite place however. Determination? Rage? Excitement? All of them? You mind just couldn't operate. Then, all you see is a flash of a dark colored cape and then...nothing.

You wake up the next morning in your own bed. You have the most horrible migraine though, _Oh jeez. I've got to stop drinking with Cana. I can hardly remember what happened last right... Wait what did happen?_ You try to think back for a minute on your way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Then it all hits you, and it hit hard. You almost fell over when you remembered it all. The late night drinking with Cana, the cold walk home, the uneasy feeling upon walking onto your street, the creepy dude, and the other person. The man with those beautiful, brown eyes and his cape. _Why was he so important? Why was he even there in the first place? _

Getting up from the bathroom floor, you wash your face off and go to the kitchen for food. Sitting on your kitchen table is a new jacket. "Who's could this be?" You ask yourself. It feels like a baby rabbit, except it's navy blue. You look inside the jacket and a note falls out and onto the floor. You pick it up and read it, "Dear (name), I hope you're feeling better than last night. You have to be more careful, please. I don't want you to get hurt, what with all of the weird people in this area. Maybe you should get someone to walk you home from the guild. You can ask for help every once and a while you know. I'll be watching over you to make sure you are safe though, so don't worry too much. -M P.S. I hope the jacket fits, you aren't going to find it if Gray lost it..."For some reason this note doesn't bother you like it would with most people. Someone is watching over you and it probably won't be the last time you see him.

* * *

So, this is my first one shot and I decided to do a Mystogan x Reader so I could be weird and stand out lol please Rate and Review!


End file.
